


Three is Better than Two

by Toni_ton



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Polyamory, Slight Ten/Kun, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_ton/pseuds/Toni_ton
Summary: Doyoung has a crush on Taeyong. Falling for Taeyong's boyfriend wasn't part of the plan.





	Three is Better than Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever completed and it's full of cliches and despite english being my first language, grammer is not a thing I understand well. I hope you enjoy this regardless of its flaws.

“You're staring again,” Ten says, not even looking up from the textbook spread out open in front of him.

Doyoung starts and quickly looks back down at his own work. “Am not,” he replies, sounding not at all convincing.

For months now Doyoung has been forcing Ten to study with him in the library and though Doyoung would never admit it, Ten knows it's because of the cute library assistant that works there. In fact they spend so much time in the library that Doyoung seems to have memorized the assistants entire schedule. Ten doesn't complain about the constant library visits too much as he has since seen a remarkable improvement in his grades. His parents are very proud.

“Yep, I totally believe you,” Ten said (he didn't). “Just talk to him and ask him out.”

Doyoung’s eyes widened in disbelief at his friends suggestion. “That's creepy, I don't even know his name.”

“Yeah and constantly staring at him isn’t” Ten deadpans, “and neither is knowing his work schedule back to front.”

Doyoung slumps down on the desk, hiding his face in his books. “I get it, I’m pathetic,” he mumbles.

“Yes, you are, but you are also my best friend so I’m going to do you a favour.” Providing no further information, Ten stands up and starts walking up to the library assistant, ignoring his friends attempts to stop him.

Doyoung resorts to not so discreetly hiding behind his Music Composition textbook while peeking over the top to spy on his best friend talking to his crush. He watches anxiously as the two smile and talk for a couple minutes.

Doyoung can’t help but be mesmerized by the boy. His hair was dyed a light brown, his fringe just long enough to fall into his eyes. It was styled artfully in a way that somehow managed to look messy but also incredibly sexy. Doyoung wanted to run his fingers through it and mess it up even more. Doyoung couldn’t help but admire his style. He was dressed simply in black jeans that clung to his thin legs and a long sleeved, black and white striped top that he has tucked in at the front, and a pair of black lace up boots. His long fingers were adorned with multiple chunky silver rings. Doyoung gazed at the veins visible along his forearms where he had pushed up his sleeves. Doyoung directs his gaze back at the mans beautiful face. He had a strong jawline and pretty pink lips that Doyoung wants to kiss.

Doyoung is so focused on the object of his affections that he doesn’t realise that Ten has ended his conversation with the library assistant and has made his way back to his seat.  
He startles as Ten plops down next to him.

“Your staring is not at all subtle,” Ten remarks.

Doyoung ignores his unnecessary comments in order focus on what’s really important. “What were you doing? What did you say? What did he say? You didn’t mention me did you?” He asks rapidly, not taking a single breath in between.

Ten rolls his eyes. He can't believe his best friend is this whipped for a man he has not once talked to. Pathetic.

“All I did was pretend to need his help finding a book so that I could find out his name for you.I figured if you were going to spend the rest of your life pining over this guy, you should at the very least know his name,” He says.

Doyoung grabs his wrist, squeezing tight enough to cut of his circulation. “Well, what is it? What’s his name?” he asks desperately.

“Ow, ow!!” Ten whines as he tries to pry his wrist free, “It’s Taeyong, jeez. Is this any way to thank your best friend?” Ten finally manages to free himself and starts rubbing his sore wrist. “See if I ever help you again,” he mumbles.

Doyoung wasn’t even listening anymore, his mind completely occupied by the new information he had just obtained. Taeyong. Doyoung has never heard such a beautiful name in his life. Although he’s probably biased. Okay, he’s totally biased, but for good reason.

That night Doyoung slept better than he had in a long time, finally having a name to call in his dreams.

 

* * *

 

It has been over a month since Doyoung has learned Taeyong’s name and absolutely nothing has changed except that now Doyoung is sadder than ever before. The semester has come to an end, exams have been completed and Doyoung now has no valid reason to spend all his time at the library. Doyoung now has to wait until summer break is over. He must wait for over a month in order to once again see the beauty of Taeyong’s face. Doyoung doesn’t know if he can survive that long. Ten thinks he’s exaggerating but Doyoung disagrees wholeheartedly.

It’s the day after Doyoung’s final exam and Doyoung is currently occupied with his very important plans of wallowing in his bed and mourning the loss of Taeyong’s presence in his life. Doyoung is in the middle of fondly recalling one evening in the library where Taeyong was wearing a tank top with a very low neckline providing Doyoung with a very much appreciated view of his clavicles, when Ten storms into their shared dorm room demanding that Doyoung get off his ass and get dressed for a party.

Doyoung whines and rolls over in bed, away from where Ten is standing over him glaring. “Can you not see that I am in a lot of pain right now? I am in no condition to go out.”

Ten sighs and shakes his head at Doyoung. “Even after all this time, I still can’t believe how pathetic you are. You shouldn’t even be allowed to make your own decisions anymore. In fact, I think from now on, I should make your decisions for you, and I say that you are going to get up, get dressed and go to the party with me.” Ten proceeds to forcibly drag Doyoung from the bed and push him in the direction of the bathroom. “Go shower, your hair is gross! And be quick, I’m going to pick out some clothes for you.”

With a deep sigh, Doyoung resigns himself to his fate and makes his way into the small bathroom he and Ten share. Doyoung has know Ten since high school and despite the lengthy period of time they have known each other, Doyoung can still count the number of times he has won an argument against Ten on one hand.

Five minutes later, Doyoung comes out of the bathroom, hair still wet, to find that Ten has laid out some clothes for him. He dresses and finds himself in a pair of low riding, dark gray jeans with rips all along the thigh that Doyoung forgot he even owed. On top he’s wearing a simple black loose tank top that he’s sure is actually Ten’s. He knows because the arm holes are so large that a lot of his skin is on display. Doyoung, unused to being so exposed, pulls a leather jacket (also Ten’s) on top. Ten disapproves of Doyoung altering his outfit but he doesn’t protest. He doubts the jacket will stay on long given that it's the middle of summer and it’s blistering hot outside.

Before they leave, Ten insists on some finishing touches. He styles Doyoung’s hair so it’s out of his eyes, gives him a few silver rings and a dangly cross earring and even insists on lining his eyes and glossing his lips. By the time Ten is done, Doyoung feels like a different person.

Ten eyes him up and down, a proud look on his face. “I’m too good. I should go into the fashion industry,” He says.

“You are studying fashion.” Doyoung deadpans.

“I know. Aren’t you lucky!” He says as he saunters out of the room. Doyoung sighs and follows behind him.

According to Ten, the two are going to a house party hosted by one Jung Jaehyun, a student a year below them that Ten knows through a mutual friend. Doyoung has never met him before. He’s worried that he won’t know anyone at the party other than Ten. Doyoung has friends sure, but he’s not sure if they would be at a party like this. He can only hope.

They arrive at the part just before seven, the sun is only just beginning to go down, and the party is already in full swing.

Doyoung is starting to sweat a little in his jacket, both from the heat and his nerves. Looking around he has yet to spot anyone he knows in the crowd. Given that Ten is a social butterfly, Doyoung is 98% sure that he’ll be on his own soon, Ten off talking to one of his many friends. Doyoung doesn’t hold it against him, he’s just out of his element at this party.

Ten leads Doyoung through the house and straight to the kitchen where he makes them both drinks consisting of way too much shitty vodka and nowhere near enough coke to make it drinkable. Doyoung takes a sip and tries not to cringe too obviously.

Doyoung continues to look around, taking in the different groups of boys and girls standing around and drinking in the kitchen, Through the door he can see some people dancing around, some of whom already look very intoxicated. He turns back around to find that Ten has disappeared just like he thought. Doyoung sighs to himself and starts walking around trying not to look too out of place.

Despite the air conditioning, the house feels stuffy as a result of all the body heat and it’s not long before Doyoung can no longer stand the heat that’s made worse by his jacket. He sets down his drink and takes his jacket off, tying it around his waist.

He looks around some more, not quite sure what to do with himself. He notices a few people looking at him but quickly averts his eyes, unused to the attention.

“Doie, is that you?” He hears behind him. He turns around and finds Moon Taeil, a graduate student that tutors one of Doyoungs classes. Doyoung, being the passionate student that he is, became friends with Taeil after the two spent many classes discussing music theory animatedly.

“Hyung,” Doyoung cries, “I’m so glad to see you. I’m all alone.” He wraps his arms around his saviour and almost doesn’t let go.

Taeil laughs at his cute friend. “What do you meant you’re all alone, Doie? You know I never would have expected to see you here. And looking like this! You look good.” He says, dragging out the final word to emphasise his point.

“I came with Ten, hyung. He abandoned me,” Doyoung pouts. “Hyung, I feel so out of place!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. You can hang with me and my friends,” Taeil says while grabbing Doyoung by the wrist and pulling him along into the next room.

The two walk towards a small group of boys who have claimed a too small couch to themselves. The boys look up as they approach.

“Taeil hyung, who’s your friend?” One of the boys ask while looking Doyoung up and down.

“This is Doyoungie, one of my cute students.” Taeil says as he poked Doyoung in the cheek.Taeil proceeds to introduce his friends to Doyoung. “That's Yuta,” he says, pointing to the first boy who spoke. “He’s a graduate student like me but in film production.” Taeil point to the boy next to Yuta. “This is Jungwoo, a third year like you in theater performance. Next to him is Sicheng, a second year dance major. And lastly,” Taeil says pointing to the man squished on the other end of the couch, “is Johnny. A graduate student in photography.” 

Doyoung knows it’s a cliche but he feels like the entire world has come to a stand still. Doyoung rarely finds people as attractive as he finds Johnny. He looks tall. Taller than Doyoung himself and although he doesn’t look as broad, he still looks big. Most people that Doyung meets are at least a little bit shorter or smaller than him. He can’t help but imagine what it would be like to have Johnny hug him. And of course, not only does Johnny have a beautiful physique, he also has a gorgeous face framed with silky copper brown hair. To top it all off, the stunning man was wearing round glasses with black wire frames that somehow made him look so cute and soft that Doyoung wanted to protect him from all the horrors in the world. Nevermind the fact that he looks perfectly capable of doing that all on his own.

In the moments that Doyoung was having a mental breakdown he has somehow managed to end up sitting on the arm of the chair right next to Johnny. Doyoung feels as if his heart is about to leap out of his chest and make a run for it. Doyoung wants to do the same. He doesn’t think he can handle being this close to a literal god for an extended period of time. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale he has to remind himself.

“So what are you drinking there?” Johnny asks, startling Doyoung out of his mental anguish.

“Umm, it’s vodka,” Doyoung says, “a lot of vodka, t-too much vodka.” Doyoung has never wanted to bash his head against a wall more in his life than at this very moment.

Johnny laughs softly (and Doyoung dies a little on the inside). He holds his own cup up, “Mine’s just coke if you want to dilute yours some more.” He offers.

Doyoung smiles shyly and nods his head, unable to find proper words at the moment. Johnny smiles up at Doyoung as he reaches towards the cup in his hand. He places his right hand on Doyoung cup to steady it, partially covering Doyoung’s own hand in the process, while pouring some of his own drink into Doyoung’s cup with his left.

“T-thanks.” Doyoung stutters again causing Johnny to somehow smile even widder and his eyes somehow seem to sparkle. It must be the lighting.

“It’s not a problem. Hopefully it’s easier to get down now.” He replies.

Doyoung nods and takes a sip of his drink to avoid having to say anything. Although the drink is still a bit strong for Doyoung’s taste, it’s definitely a lot easier to drink now. Clearly Johnny is his knight in shining armour. Doyoung is more than happy to be a damsel in distress if it’s for Johnny.

“So, you do music like Taeil hyung? Do you play an instrument or..” He trails off waiting for Doyoungs input.

“I sing...” Doyoung states simply, not sure of what to add on.

“Oh, and do you sing well?” Johnny asks, tilting his head and grinning.

Doyoung can feel his face getting hot under Johnny gaze. He can only pray his face isn’t as red as it feels. “I guess I’m good enough.” Doyoung says softly.

“He’s being modest.” Taeil interrupts. “He’s the best in the class. Maybe the best in his year.”

“Hyung!” Doyoung exclaims, “I am not. Besides no one is as good as you.”

Taeil laughs. “See, this is why he’s my favourite. He’s dood for my ego,” He says to Johnny. “Don’t get too used to him being nice though. Doie’s a little brat once you get to know him.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about hyung. I’m a certified angel,” Doyoung says, grinning widely.

“Hyung,” Jungwoo interrupts, “Taeyong hyung is finally here!”

Doyoung feels like his heart has stopped. He watches, eyes wide, as Johnny smiles widely and starts looking around. A second later, he gets up off the couch and makes his way towards Taeyong who is waving at him. Doyoung feels like he’s watching in slow motion as Johnny circles his arms around Taeyong and leans down to plant a quick kiss to first his forehead and then further down to his lips. Taeyong is beaming up at him with obvious affection in his eyes and Doyoung feels like his heart is being crushed.

Doyoung doesn’t even know why it hurts so much. Yes, he may have spent months pining over Taeyong but he doesn’t really know the man so why does it hurt so much to see him with someone else. And to make it worse, he literally only just met Johnny and yet somehow he’s also breaking his heart. This doesn’t make any sense. He shouldn’t be this affected.

Doyoung continues to watch the two as Johnny takes Taeyong’s hand and leads him back toward the groups.

As the couch is already at maximum capacity Johnny pulls Taeyong down into his lap. Doyoung has never felt so fiercely jealous and he’s not even sure who he’s jealous of. Both probably. Doyoung can’t help but wonder what wrongs he had committed in his past life for his current one to end up like this.

Taeyong looks up at Doyoung from where he looks comfy in Johnny lap. “Hey, I know you! You study in the library a lot don’t you?”

Doyoung blushes (He seems to be doing a lot of that today). “Umm, yeah. You work there right?” Doyoung replies, feigning ignorance.

“Yeah, I do. I swear I see you there so much I thought you might be living there,” Taeyong laugh. “I’m Taeyong by the way.”

“Doyoung,” He replies, nodding his head slightly in greeting.”Are you a graduate student like Johnny hyung?” He asks. All his hopes and dreams may be crushed but Doyoung can’t pass up this chance to actually find out more about Taeyong.

Taeyong nods. “Yup, I’m a graduate student in dance!. What about you?”

“Third year in music,” Doyoung states simply.

“He sings,” Johnny adds softly from behind Taeyong.

Taeyong’s smile is so wide and bright and he reminds Doyoung of a kitten. Doyoung has to resist the urge to pat him on the head and coo at him.

“Another cute dongsaeng for me!! Yay!” He exclaims while wriggling around in Johnny lap. Johnny giggles and tightens his arms around Taeyong in a failed attempt to hold him still.

“Taeyong likes to collect dongsaengs. He’s a bit of a mother hen.” Johnny explains.

Doyoung does his best to ignore his thumping heart. ”Does this mean you’ll buy me food hyung?” He directs at Taeyong.

Taeyong grins at the question, “If I like you enough, I’ll even cook for you.”

“But you rarely even cook for me!” Johnny protests.

“Oh honey, I don’t actually like you like that much. I just keep you around because your pretty.” Taeyong teases as he reaches up and pats Johnny on the cheek.

Johnny lightly bangs his head on Taeyongs in retaliation.

“You guys are gross,” Sicheng says from beside them. “Tone it down. Doyoung hasn’t built up a tolerance to the two of you. We don’t want him throwing him.”

Doyoung laughs at their antics. He didn’t think it possible but he seems to have fallen even more for Taeyong during this brief conversation.

Doyoung sticks with the groups of boys and after a few more drinks, provided by Yuta, he is pleasantly buzzed. Suddenly Taeyong, who has also had a few drinks, stands up and pulls Johnny up with him. “Everybody, let’s go dance!!” He yells. Taeyong manages to drag some more of the boys off the couch until only Taeil and Jungwoo remain. Doyoung,not being the greatest dancer, almost manages to stay with the duo but then he feel a tug on his wrist.

He looks up and sees Johnny grinning down at him. “There is no escape for you newbie!! Protesting is futile” he says dramatically and pulls him up.

“Ah hyung!” Doyoung whines. He pouts at Johnny, making his best sad face. “I’m a terrible dancer. You don’t want to see this trust me.”

“Nonsense,” Taeyong says, popping out from behind Johnny. “I’ll help you!”

That sounds like both the best and the worst possible idea to Doyoung. He can feel the probability of him surviving this night decreasing rapidly.

Taeyong grabs his other wrist and the two boys drag Doyoung to the makeshift dance floor on the other side of the room.

They join Yuta and Sicheng, who have already found a free spot, and started dancing. Doyoung figures there is no way out for him now so he takes advantage of the few drinks in him and does his best to let go and just dance.

Doyoung know that Taeyong is studying dance. He knows that Taeyong obviously has to be a good dancer. And yet he is still blown away by how good he looks. Taeyong isn’t even doing anything fancy, after all it’s just a house party, but the way he moves his body is so elegant and mesmerising that Doyoung can’t keep his eyes off him. He does a silent prayer that his ogling isn’t so obvious that his new friends notice. Especially Johnny.

Johnny, on the other hand, dances like Doyung does. The generic side stepping, slight shoulder movements with the occasional slightly awkward bod roll. Taeyong doesn’t seem to mind as he gets closer to Johnny and reaches up to wrap his arms around his neck. The two sway together and Doyoung tries not to stare. He averts his eyes and looks around at the other people dancing. He wonders where Ten has been all this time, maybe he should go look for him.

Before he can make up his mind he feels a touch on his hip. He turns around and find that Taeyong is no longer in Johnny’s grasp and is instead tugging Doyoung closer to him. Doyoung’s not as tall Johnny but he is still taller than Taeyong so the smaller male has to look up at him. He smiles up at him as he places both his hand on either side of his hips and starts swaying his hips, helping Doyoung to do the same.

Doyoung does his best to follow Taeyongs movements. The only problem is he has no idea what to do with his hands. For a moment he lets them hover between him and Taeyong before eventually just letting them hang at his side. Taeyong giggles at Doyoung before removing one of his hands from Doyoung and using it to tug Johnny closer so the three of them were dancing together. The two boys were so close to Doyoung that he couldn’t think properly. A few times Taeyong and Johnny would graze their hands softly against the bare skin at his sides and it drove Doyoung crazy. He was sure it wasn’t intentional, but the touches were so teasing and Doyoung just wanted one or both of them to hold him tighter. It was a miracle he wasn’t just a puddle on the floor at this point.

Doyoung lets out a very unmanly squeal when he suddenly feels a pair of arms encircle his waist. He turns his head rapidly, trying to see who it is, and almost bangs his head against Ten’s.

“Doyoungie! You made friends and they got you to dance too. It must be witchcraft!” Ten teases.

Doyoung violently shoves his elbow into his so called best friends stomach. “Well I was abandoned by someone I once considered a friend so I had to make some new, better friends.”

Ten laughs before whispering in his ear so only Doyoung can hear. “These are quite some friends you’ve made here.” He teases and pokes Doyoung in his sides making him jump.

Ten looks towards Taeyong and Johnny and introduces himself. “Hello! I’m Doyoung’s best friend and roommate Ten. It’s nice to meet you.” He bows politely to the two.

“So Doyoung, I made a new friend too,” He says, looking over his shoulder at a boy waiting near the door. “I want to take him back to our dorm. Could you find somewhere else to stay?” He pleads. “I’d owe you one.”

Doyoung huffs. “I guess I could ask Taeil hyung if I could crash with him.” He says. He looks over at the couch they were sitting at before but he can’t find the older male.

“Ah,” Johnny begins, “Taeil hyung said he’s working tomorrow morning. He must have left already.”

“Oh, umm. I don’t really know anyone else...” He says as he turns to Ten. Although Doyoung is annoyed at being kicked out of his own dorm, this isn’t something Ten does often so he wishes he could help.

“Um..” Taeyong begins before turning towards Johnny. He reaches over and whispers shortly in Johnny’s ear. After Johnny gives him a small smile and nods.

“You can stay with us. We have a very comfy couch that you are more than welcome to.” Taeyong suggests.

“Did you hear that, Doyoungie? You’re _more_ than welcome.” Ten clasps his hands together in prayer and looks pleadingly at Doyoung.

“Are you guys sure you don’t mind?” He asks the duo. Doyoung is currently a confusing mix of emotions. He’s secretly pleased that they offered, confused as to why they would offer to house an almost stranger and mostly just terrified at the idea of being alone with the two for a whole night. Not that Doyoung thinks that anything would happen, but he’s worried that he’ll do something idiotic and embarrassing. Doyoung would rather die than have these two think of him negatively.

"Yeah, we don’t mind. We have a small apartment just outside campus and it’s just us two so no one else to worry about. Besides we can’t have Ten missing out on some fun.” Johnny says with a wink. “Don’t worry we’ll take good care of Doyoung.”

Ten looks towards Doyoung, waiting for his answer.

Doyoung, unable to think of an alternative, accepts the couples offer.

“Yay!! Thank you so much,” Ten says to all three. He gives Doyoung a peck on the cheek and then bows to Taeyong and Johnny. “Please take good care of him,” He says before quickly running over to the waiting boy, taking his hand and leaving the party.

“Thank you so much for helping me,” Doyoung says as he also bows to the two.

“Doyoung, please, we wouldn’t offer if we didn’t like you.” Johnny says.

“Honestly, I’ve only known you for a few hours and I’m already attached.” Taeyong says while giving his wrist a squeeze.

Doyoung doesn’t know how to respond to that (though he can feel his face flushing for what feels like the millionth time that night). It’s not like he can say ‘oh yes and I’ve been attached since I first saw you in the library months ago’. That would be a sure fire way of getting his invitation rescinded and then he would end up spending the night on the bench outside his dorm. Doyoung would like to avoid that thanks.

“Should we just leave now too? It’s pretty late already.” Johnny suggests after glancing at the time on his phone.

It’s reaching close to midnight now and although Doyoung has no doubt that the party will go on for at least a couple more hours, the trio have been there for close to five hours and with the effects of the alcohol almost completely gone, Doyoung is starting to feel tired. He nods his head in agreement and with Taeyong’s nod of approval they make their way out of the house.

“So we actually car pooled with Taeil hyung. Our place is about a 15 minute walk from here or if you don't feel like walking, we can grab an uber.” Johnny explain to Doyoung.

Doyoung shakes his head. “Let’s walk. It was so stuffy in there, I could use the fresh air,” he says.

The longer they walk, the more relaxed Doyoung becomes. The three converse about easy topics. Their classes, Taeyong and Johnny’s graduate projects, new music they're listening too and books they’re reading. Doyoung finds that he gets along really well with both of them.

Halfway to their apartment, Taeyong bends down and plucks a couple of daisies from the ground. He turns to Johnny and reaches up to tuck one behind his ear. Johnny has literal heart eyes while looking at Taeyong. Doyoung expects Taeyong to tuck the other daisy behind his own ear but is pleasantly surprised when he turns to Doyoung instead. He’d only just managed to relax a little but as Taeyong’s hand brushes softly against his face, he can feel his heartbeat picking up again.

When he’s adjusted the flower to his liking, Taeyong pulls his hand back and smiles fondly at Doyoung. “Pretty,” he comments, almost too quietly for Doyoung to hear.

Doyoung’s pretty sure he looks like a tomato right now and he has to bite his bottom lip to make sure he doesn’t say or do anything stupid like proposing to Taeyong on the spot. He doesn’t think Johnny would take that very well. Plus Doyoung doesn’t think he can take a rejection right now.

“We’re almost there,” Taeyong says happily as he inks arms with Doyoung and pulls him along at a faster pace. Johnny laughs at Taeyongs antics and speeds up so he can keep up.

Taeyong and Johnny live on the third floor of a relatively small apartment building. It looks old but well kept and there's a small sparse garden at the front. It’s a nice place considering the two are still students.

Doyoung looks around after they enter the apartment. It’s small but cozy. The small kitchen area is connected to the living area and Doyoung could see two closed doors that he assume are the bathroom and bedroom. There isn’t much in the living area. A couch, a coffee table and television take up the most room and there are some photos hung on the wall but Doyoung can’t make out what the pictures are from where he is standing. Most notably the couch is covered in multiple cushions, a couple of blankets and even a whale plushie. It looks like the warmest, comfiest couch Doyoung has ever seen.

Johnny sees what Doyoung is looking at and explains, “When we moved in we didn’t have a lot of money but we both agreed that we would be spending a lot of time on that couch and in bed, so, luckily for you, we decided that comfort was more important than saving money.”

Johnny walks over to the couch and picks up the plushie. “This is my precious Boonie. I love him a lot but I’m willing to lend him to you for the night because you’re cute and I don’t want you to be lonely in a new strange place. Take good care of him,” he says as he places the plushie back on the couch. In those few seconds, this giant of a man was so cute that Doyoung felt like he was about to self combust.

Doyoung was saved from having to think up a response by Taeyong who started giving out orders. “Doyoungie, come, I’ll show you the bathroom. I’m pretty sure we have a spare toothbrush and I’ll grab you a towel if you want to wash up before sleeping. Johnny can you grab him some of your clothes to wear, I don’t think any of mine will fit. And also grab him a washed blanket to sleep with.”

Johnny stands up straight and salutes Taeyong, “Yes sir!” he says before walking towards one of the doors.

Taeyong rolls his eyes but doesn’t comment. He starts walking to the other door and Doyoung follows. “Did you want to shower before sleeping?” Taeyong asks.

“If it’s not too much trouble,” Doyoung responds, “I feel all sweaty from dancing.”

Taeyong smiles and grabs a towel from a cupboard. “Of course it’s not a problem. Make yourself at home.” He replies. He sets the towel, along with a new toothbrush, on the counter.

“You can go ahead and start. Help yourself to anything you need and we’ll put your clothes on the counter for you.” He says before leaving and pulling the door closed behind him.

Doyoung starts to stip his clothes off. He folds them and puts them next to the towel and puts the daisy in his hair on top. He feels awkward being in someone elses bathroom so he does his best not to disrupt anything.

As he showers he thinks about how much has happened over the past few hours. He almost doesn’t believe it all happened. He’s spent months pining over Taeyong and yet in one night not only did he meet and become friends with Taeyong, he also befriended Taeyong’s boyfriend. You’d think he would be jealous of Johnny but instead he finds himself just as taken with the taller man as he is with Taeyong. And to top it all off he is now back at their apartment and using their shower. It’s all so wild that if he was told that someone had slipped something into his drink and this was all just an elaborate delusion, he would believe it.

Doyoung hears the bathroom door open and close and assumes that someone must have left some clothes for him. He turns off the water and open the shower curtain to get out but is met with the scare of his life. Doyoung yelps when he sees Johnny in the bathroom and tries to both cover himself and close the shower curtain at the same time. He ends up fumbling around for a few seconds and exposing himself to Johnny who is standing there, eyes widened in shock. Doyoung finally manages to use the shower curtain to cover himself at the same time that Johnny turns his head and covers his eyes.

“Um, I am so sorry! I came to give you some clothes and I was just looking for something I needed and I didn’t mean to see you..” Johnny starts rambling until Doyoung interrupts.

“I-it’s okay. Um could you..” Doyoung starts, unsure of how to ask Johnny to leave without sounding angry.

Luckily Johnny gets the hint. “Yes, of course. I will leave now. Again, I am so sorry.” He says as he turns towards the door and almost walks into the door because he’s still covering his eyes. Still without sight, Johnny fumbles around for the door handle and bolts from the room as fast as he can.

Doyoung is so flustered that he has to take a few moments to calm down. “God, this is such a cliche,” he whispers to himself as he squats naked in the shower, taking deep breaths. He’s doing his best to not have a panic attack. Doyoung is still in disbelief at what just happened. He doesn’t know how he’s going to face the other two after this. How is he supposed to even look at Johnny anymore! Doyoung even considers climbing out the window (falling to his death sounds better than leaving the bathroom right now) but the window is too small.

Doyoung closes his eyes and counts slowly to ten. When he’s done he steels himself, gets up and gets dressed. Johnny has left him a pair of grey sweatpants and a well worn looking t-shirt. When he pulls the sweat pants on he finds them a little long and he has to roll them up to avoid stepping on the bottoms. The t-shirt is closer to his size and feel nice and soft against his skin.

He grabs his things, takes another deep breath and exits the bathroom.

Taeyong and Johnny are sitting on the couch and they both look up at the sound of the door. Johnny immediately jumps up from the couch. He has a nervous look on his flushed face and he starts bowing and apologising to Doyoung. Doyoung feels terrible at how the older male looks so he quickly runs up to Johnny and does his best to reassure him that everything's okay.

“It’s okay really,” Doyoung says as he holds Johnny by the arms to stop him from bowing anymore. “I know you didn’t mean to.”

“I don’t want you to think badly of me. I swear I’m not a pervert!” Johnny exclaims.

“Hmm, I don’t know about that. You certainly took your time covering your eyes.” Doyoung jokes, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Taeyong laughs heartily while Johnny flushes so much that even his ears are red. Doyoung thinks it’s super cute.

“I was just shocked!” Johnny protests, covering his face with him hands.

“Uh huh, sure you were,” Taeyong chimes in.

Doyoung and Taeyong laugh while Johnny makes pitiful whines from behind his hands.

Johnny slumps down on the couch, “I don’t like either of you anymore,” he whines.

Taeyong pulls Johnny’s hands away from his face and gives him a peck on the lips. “You don’t mean that,” he coos at Johnny before gently turning his head towards Doyoung, “how could you not like that beautiful face.”

Johnny smiles at him. “You’re right, it’s impossible. He’s too cute.”

Now Doyoung is the one covering his face and whining. “Hyung! Please stop teasing me!”

“Alright, alright. We’ll stop. We should all go to bed anyway.” Taeyong says as he pulls Johnny off the couch.

He gestures at a blanket folded neatly on the coffee table. “That’s for you. If you need anything else just let us know and feel free to snoop around the kitchen.”

“Thank you again for letting me stay here. I’ll definitely make it up to you,” Doyoung say.

“I think you already made it up to Johnny!” Taeyong teases. “Sweet dreams Doyoungie,” He says before Doyoung can protest his last comment. He pulls Doyoung into a quick hug before making his way to the bathroom.

Johnny gives his shoulder a quick squeeze before following him.

Doyoung, now alone, does his best to get comfy on the couch. He wraps himself in the blanket and hugs Boonie to his chest.

For a while he lays there listening to the quiet sounds of Taeyong and Johnny getting ready for bed. He can’t see them from where he lays but he can hear them murmuring to each other. Soon the exhaustion of the day catches up with him and Doyoung falls asleep to thoughts of Taeyong and Johnny.

 

* * *

 

Doyoung sleeps peacefully through the night. When he wakes up he knows he’s had a good dream but all he can remember are warm hands holding his. He shuffles around a bit, the previous night coming back to him slowly. He can hear someone moving around nearby and something smells amazingly delicious. He puts Boonie, who he held tightly throughout the night, on the couch beside him and pulls himself up. He looks toward the kitchen while he stretches his arms above his head and sees Taeyong smiling at him. He quickly pulls his arms back down, his face flushing.

Taeyong giggles, “Good morning Doyoungie. Did you sleep well?” he asks.

Doyoung pouts a little at Taeyong laughing at him and nods. “You’re couch is really comfortable.”

“I’m glad. I’m almost done with breakfast. Would you mind waking Johnny for me?” he asks as he tilts his head in the direction of the bedroom.

“Of course,” Doyoung says as he gets up off the couch.

He makes his way to the bedroom door and knocks lightly before entering.

“Johnny hyung? Are you awake?” he calls.

When he gets no response he makes his way over to the large bed shoved into one corner of the room next to a window. The curtains are still drawn but a sliver of light makes it through and Doyoung can see some of Johnny’s hair and a bare arm peeking out from under the purple blanket.

“Hyung,” he calls again, keeping his voice soft as to not startle the man.

When he gets no response again, he puts his hand on the other man’s arm and gives it a light squeeze. “Hyung, breakfast is almost ready. It’s time to get up,” he says a little louder this time.

The lump under the bed starts to shift a little and Johnny lets out a low moan as his mind slowly awakens. He slowly peeks out from under the blanket and looks up at Doyoung. He smiles softly at him before trying to rub the sleep off his face.

Doyoung feels his heart skip a beat at the sight of the older man looking so soft and adorable.

Johnny stretches a little  before sitting up. The blanket falls away and reveals his bare chest. Doyoung’s eyes widen and after staring for a few seconds too long he turns away. His face feels hot and he can hear Johnny chuckling at him.

“It’s okay. You can look your fill. Maybe then we’ll be halfway even,” he jokes, as he gets off the bed and stands next to Doyoung.

Doyoung goes to hid Johnny in the arm as retaliation but he’s still refusing to look at the man so he misses and hits him in the chest instead.

Johnny lets out an exaggerated gasp, “Are you trying to feel me up now?! That doesn’t seem fair,” He teases.

“Hyung,” Doyoung whines pitifully, “stop teasing me.”

Johnny huffs out another laugh. “Alright, alright. Let’s go eat,” he says and he places his hands on Doyoung’s shoulders and starts pushing him towards the door.

“Good morning darling!” Johnny yells to Taeyong as they approach the kitchen.

“Morning, baby,”Taeyong says as he distributes food between three plates.

The pair doesn’t have a dining table so the trio take their plates and sit together on the couch.

“Thank you for the food hyung,” Doyoung says. Taeyong gives him a sweet smile in return.

After they eat their delicious breakfast they all get dressed, Doyoung changing back into his clothes from the night before.

Despite his protests, the couple insist on walking Doyoung back to his dorm. As they’re leaving Doyoung gives Boonie a kiss goodbye. Boonie may or may not remind Doyoung of Johnny.

The walk to Doyoung’s dorm is short and he finds himself wishing it could last longer. The two give him hugs before they take their leave with promises of hanging out together in the future.

Doyoung opens the door to his dorm and walks in to find Ten, dressed only in boxer briefs, straddling the boy from the night before with his his tongue down his throat. Doyoung is only thankful for the fact that the other boy is fully dressed.

Somehow, the two have yet to notice Doyoung entrance so he loudly clears his throat, hoping to gain their attention (and have them stop mauling each other).

The two pull apart and Ten looks at Doyoung, a satisfied grin on his face. His ‘friend’ on the other hand has the decency to look embarrassed.

Ten climbs off the other boy. “Doyoung, this is Kun. He was actually just about to leave.” He says.

The other boy, now known as Kun, stands up from Ten’s bed. “You must be Ten’s roomate. Thanks for letting me stay over.” He says shyly.

"It’s no problem. It’s nice to meet you Kun.” Doyoung replies. He has a feeling that Kun is more than a one night stand so he tries to make a good impression.

“Anyway, I should go,” Kun says before turning to Ten.

Kun gives Ten a lingering kiss on the lips before opening the door and leaving.

“Call me” Ten call after him.

Once the door has closed and only the two roommates are left, Ten turns to Doyoung and gives him the biggest grin Doyoung has ever seen on his face.

"Guess you had a good night huh?” Doyoung asks.

Ten smirks. “Didn’t you?” he asks as flops back onto his bed.

“Yeah, but not like you,” Doyoung replies.

“You spend the night at Taeyong hyung’s place and you do nothing?!”

“I spent the night at Taeyong hyung and his _boyfriends_ place.”

Ten frowns at him. “That’s rough, man. I was hoping that wasn’t the case when I saw them,” he says, giving Doyoung an apologetic look. “You okay?” he asks.

“Yeah, I actually really like Johnny hyung. I like him a lot.” Doyoung says, face planting on the bed.

“As in..” Ten trails off.

Doyoung nods, or at least he tries to. It’s a little difficult with his head shoved in a pillow.

He groans loudly into the pillow before turning over. “There has to be something wrong with me right? Last night should have been a reality check. A normal person would have been like ‘oh he’s taken, i guess i should move on’, but nooo, my brain was like wow, they’re both pretty.” Doyoung starts whining and flailing around in bed, trying to expel his frustration. “And they’re so nice, Ten. I know I just met them but I can just tell that they’re wonderful, and so kind and what do I do Ten. You said you would make my decisions for me so tell me what to do.”

Ten gives him a small sympathetic smile. “I don't’ know what you should do. Honestly the chances of this working out well for you are really low. I don’t want you getting hurt so please be careful, but ultimately it’s up to you to.”

Doyoung stares up at the ceiling, wondering once more how this became his life.

 

* * *

 

Over the span of summer break, Doyoung grows close with the group of boys he met at the party. Taeil starts inviting him to hang out with the group. They go to the movies, have dinner together or even just chill at a cafe or park. Soon Doyoung invites Ten along and he in turn invites Kun, who is now officially his boyfriend.

Naturally, Doyoung also grows closer to Taeyong and Johnny. He finds he gets along with these two the most out of his new friends and sometime it’s just the three of them hanging out together. Taeyong shares his love of music and Doyoung loves hearing Johnny talk passionately about art and photography. Soon the trio go to concerts and galleries together but more often than that they’ll just hang out at Taeyong and Johnny's place. Taeyong will cook and then they'll all sit on the couch and watch a movie or binge a netflix series. Turns out they all love watching netflix marvel series and they'll argue about which one’s best. The only thing they can agree on is that Iron Fist is terrible.

As Doyoung grows closer with Taeyong he finds that Taeyong has a bratty side to him. Naturally this brings out Doyoungs own brattiness and the two will bicker endlessly. Unfortunately for Doyoung, he enjoys it and this only makes him like Taeyong more.

As for Johnny, he learns just how kind the man is. He doesn’t have a bad bone in his body and is so caring that he’s constantly trying to bring stray animals home. Doyoung and Taeyong are left trying to convince him to take them to a shelter instead as they can’t possibly look after that many animals and their building doesn’t even allow pets. And even after giving the animals to the shelter, Johnny will go back multiple times to check on them. He goes so often that the volunteers at all the local shelters know him now.

Doyoung knows that he’s falling hard for the two boys. He also knows that the more time he spends with the two, the harder it will be for him when it all comes crashing down. Doyoung can see how in love they are. He knows that there's no space for him there and he wouldn’t want to try and come in between them anyway. He cares for them both too much.

 

* * *

 

“Doyoung, I think we should talk.” Ten says to him. It’s the day before the new semester starts and the two are in their dorm room organising what they need for their classes.

Doyoung looks up at him and nods to show he’s paying attention.

“I’m worried about you. You and Taeyong and Johnny. It’s obvious that you’ve fallen for them and I don’t want you to get hurt.” He says, concern lining his face.

Doyoung looks down again but doesn't continue with what he was doing. “Honestly, I think it’s too late for that. It already hurts a little.” A little is probably an understatement.

Ten doesn’t respond and waits for Doyoung to continue.

Doyoung takes a minute to sort though his feelings. Something he’s been avoiding for a while now. He knew from the start that it was a bad idea to get close to them. He knew that there was no way he could be with them in the way he wanted but he let himself get close anyway. He has no one to blame but himself.

“I don’t know what to do, Ten. I think I’m really falling in love. With both of them. But I don’t think they would want me that way. They already love each other.”

Ten reaches out and gives Doyoung hand a squeeze. “Maybe you should take a step back. Not hang out with them as much. If you really think that you won’t become anything more with them, then being around them constantly can’t be good for you. Some distance could give you perspective. You know, help you get your feelings in order.”

Doyoung smiles sadly at Ten. “I probably should have done that from the start. The sooner I do it, the sooner I can start moving on i guess.”

Just thinking about not seeing the two boys makes Doyoung tear up. They’ve only been a part of his life for a short while but Doyoung doesn’t even want to imagine going back to a life without them. But, he also knows that what he’s doing is not healthy. He can’t be with Taeyong and Johnny the way he wants to, so he makes up his mind. He’s not going to see them anymore. He needs to move on and Doyoung knows he can’t do that with them still in his life.

As hard as he is trying not to cry, a few tears come loose and fall down his cheeks. Doyoung suddenly feels arms around him and he buries his head in Ten’s chest and clings to his best friend. He lets out all the sadness and frustration that has been building up since he met Taeyong and Johnny. He lets himself mourn and he hopes that after this he can start moving on.

 

* * *

 

Classes start and it’s easier to avoid the couple. Doyoung throws himself into his work. He’s studying even more than he was when he went to the library to see Taeyong.

He knows that Taeyong still works at that library so instead he goes to a smaller one on the other side of campus. It’s not as good as it doesn’t have a music section like the other one does but he makes do. If he really needs a book then he’ll either ask Ten to get it for him or he’ll wait until he’s 100% sure Taeyong is not there.

When he’s not in the library he spends his time in the practice rooms available to music students where he’ll be practicing his singing or trying to write a song.

On the rare occasion that he goes out, he only does so with Ten (and Kun by default).

He still texts his other friends but he rejects their offers to hang out, not wanting to risk seeing Taeyong or Johnny.

In the beginning, the two would text him often. Doyoung would reply, not wanting to be rude, but he would keep his response short. When they asked him to hang out he would make up excuses for not being able to make it. He would say he already has plans or he has too much work to do. Over the next few weeks, the two stopped texting him as much, only sending the occasional text to ask how he is, or to recommend a song.

It hurt Doyoung a lot, not being able to see them and talk to them. ‘It’s for the best’ he kept telling himself. ‘It hurts now but it has to get better’.

He could see that Ten and Kun, who he had grown close to, were concerned about him. They did their best to make sure he ate and slept properly, that he didn’t overwork himself and that his only human interaction wasn’t related to his classes. But, the two had their own lives and couldn’t always be with him.

Despite their efforts, Doyoung often found himself alone. Sometimes at the dorm or in a practice room, and the sadness and loneliness would consume him at those times. He’d find lone tears running down his face and he would rub viciously at his eyes to make them stop. His eyes would be red when Ten saw him and no matter what he said, what excuses he made up, Ten knew he was not okay.

 

* * *

 

It’s a Wednesday when it happens. Doyoung returns to the dorm after his last class. He knows it’ll be empty because Ten has a date with Kun.

He gets in and has a quick shower before he starts working on his assignment for his popular music class. He’s only been at it for 20 minutes when there’s a knock on the door.

When he opens it, he’s surprised to find Taeyong and Johnny. It’s been weeks since he’s seen them and for a moment he just admires how beautiful they are.

“W-what are you guys doing here?” He asks, frowning in confusion.

“Ten called us. Said we should talk to you,” Johnny says simply.

“Can we come in?” Taeyong asks, “We can explain better then.”

Doyoung nods and moves aside to let the couple in. Why had Ten called them? And what had he told them.

Doyoung gestures to his bed and the two take a seat there while Doyoung takes the chair at his desk. He waits for them to begin.

“It’s been so long since we’ve seen you. We were worried and then Ten called. He said you weren’t doing so well and that we should talk to you. We were already planning to try and talk to you anyway and then Ten told us when we could catch you alone so here we are.” Taeyong explains.

“What’s going on, Doyoung? Why have you been ignoring us? And why did Ten say we should talk to you?” Johnny asks. He has a frown on his face and he looks as handsome as always but Doyoung prefers when he’s smiling.

Doyoung shrugs at the two. “I don’t know why Ten called you. And I haven’t been ignoring you, I’ve just been busy. I have a lot of assignments and I need to practice my singing.”

“Doyoung, you don’t even come to the library anymore. You used to always be there and now I only see Ten who borrows music books when he studies fashion” Taeyong says, his voice tight. Doyoung looks up at him and is surprised to find that his eyes look wet.

He sees Johnny take his hand and squeeze. Doyoung feels a pang in his heart at the sight.

“The library’s too crowded and noisy. I concentrate better here,” Doyoung says and he knows it’s a flimsy excuse. He can feel all his emotions, everything he’s been trying so hard to keep inside coming to the surface.

Johnny ignores his excuse. “Please talk to us Doyoung,” he pleads, “we miss you." 

At that, Doyoung can’t keep the tears back anymore. He starts sobbing and no matter how hard he tries to hold it in, it just keeps coming.

Johnny pulls Doyoung off his chair and sits him between him and Taeyong. He pulls Doyoung into his chest and hold him tight. His entire face is wet with tears and his nose is runny and he can’t stop crying. Johnny starts to rock him and Taeyong rubs his back.

A few minutes pass before he calms. He takes a few long stuttering breaths before pulling back from Johnny.

“I’m sorry,” he says weakly.

“It’s okay,” Taeyong says, his hand still rubbing soothing circles on his back. “We just want you to talk to us.”

“I don’t want you to hate me,” Doyoung says. He can't stand the thought of them finding him disgusting for having feelings for two taken men. He didn’t want them to be freaked out.

“We could never hate you,” Johnny says.

“We care too much about you,” Taeyong adds.

Doyoung isn’t sure if being honest is the right thing to do here but he doesn’t see any other way. Johnny and Taeyong have been so kind to him and he doesn’t want to lie anymore. He doesn’t think he can.

Doyoung takes a deep breath before he begins. He begins from the very start. He tells them of his initial crush on Taeyong, the reason for his frequent library visits. He tells them how he felt when he first met Johnny. About how when he found out that Taeyong and Johnny were dating, his feelings for the two did not diminish. How his feelings in fact grew as they spent more time together. He told them everything, he poured his heart out, as he stared down at his hands fidgeting in his lap.

“I really like both of you. I can't even explain it. I don’t know the words to, but I want you to know that I never even thought about coming in between you too. That is the last thing I want,” Doyoung says.

He looks up at Johnny and then Taeyong before he continues, hoping that they’ll understand. “Just looking at you two, I can see how much you love each other and I know there's no room for me there. I thought maybe if I stayed away from you for a while, my feelings would go away.”

He gives a short humourless laugh, “It didn’t work.”

He keeps going before they can interrupt. “I understand if this makes you uncomfortable. I’m sorry for everything.” He finishes as tears run down his face again.

For a few seconds there's complete silence. Then Doyoung felt a hand on his cheek and suddenly he was looking at Taeyong. There were tears running down his face too but Taeyong rubbed at Doyoung’s face with his thumbs, wiping his tears away.

“You’re such an idiot,” Taeyong says and Johnny chuckles beside him. “But so are we,” he finishes.

“I always thought you were cute when I saw you in the library. Adorable like a little bunny!” He continues.

“And when I first saw you at the party, I couldn’t take my eyes of you. You looked so hot in that stupid top and those jeans and you were a lot of fun to talk to as well.” Johnny says.

“We both really liked you when we first met, and we both felt really guilt about it.” Taeyong continues. “It took me a while to realise just how much I liked you and when I did I felt horrible. I felt like I was betraying Johnny. I knew I loved him so much, so how could I have feelings for another man. I tried to bury it. I kept it to myself and pretended it wasn’t happening.”

“I had a very similar experience to Taeyong,” Johnny says. “When you stopped talking to us, we both realised how much you had grown on us. We finally started talked to each other and it took some time but we eventually realised that it couldn’t be a bad thing if we were both feeling it. The only reason we didn’t talk to you sooner was because this is new territory for us. We didn’t know how to tell you and we were worried about how you would respond.”

Doyoung doesn’t know how to process all this information. Taeyong and Johnny stare for a while at a wide eyed, open mouthed Doyoung statue

“So this is our really long winded way of telling you that we like you too.” Johnny clarifies in the hopes of prompting a response from frozen man.

“And we want you to be our boyfriend,” Taeyong adds.

Doyoung starts crying again only this time the tears are happy tears.

“I really love you guys. I was afraid to say it before but I really do,” he manages to blubber out. He does his best to wipe the tears and snot off his face and ends up rubbing his face red.

Taeyong pulls a few tissues off his desk and helps him. “We love you too.”

Johnny pulls Doyoung’s face towards his and touches his forehead to his own. “We love you a lot.”

Johnny leans forward to kiss him but Doyoung pulls away with a whine. “Don’t kiss me like this, I’m all gross,” He cries.

Johnny and Taeyong both burst into laughter.

Taeyong gives him a light push. “Go wash your face then. We’ve been waiting to kiss you for ages”

“I guarantee you I’ve been waiting a lot longer,” Doyoung grumbles as he walks to the bathroom.

While Doyoung is gone, Taeyong and Johnny grin at each other. They are in disbelief that everything has worked out. When Doyoung returns, face fresh, he finds the two kissing each other affectionately.

“Hey! You’re supposed to be kissing me!!” He whines playfully as he pushes the two apart so he can sit between them again.

“The brats back,” Johnny teases.

Doyoung ignores him. “Alright, who wants to go first?” He asks.

Johnny laughs at his antics. “I don’t kiss brats!” he jokes.

Doyoung sticks his tongue out at him before turning to Taeyong. “I guess you get to go first then.”

Taeyong uses one of his hands to hold Doyoung’s and the other to cradle his face. “Gladly,” He says as he leans in.

Doyoung knows it’s a cliche to say that the whole world falls away but that's exactly what happens when he kisses Taeyong. He has waited a long time for this and it’s better than he ever imagined.

Taeyong kisses him softly and gently. It’s chaste but intimate, almost teasing of more to come.

The pair tilt their heads in order to get closer and Doyoung runs his fingers through Taeyongs hair. It was even softer than he imagined. Taeyong sucks and bites lightly on his bottom lip making Doyoung smile into the kiss, giddy with happiness. Taeyong licks at his lips and Doyoung is about to open his mouth to deepen their kiss when he feels a strong arm around his waist pulling him back and away from Taeyong.

Doyoung lets out a yelp in surprise. “That’s enough, it’s my turn now!” Johny declares with a pout.

Taeyong flops back on the bed, laughing at his boyfriend.

Johnny ignore him and pulls Doyoung closer.His eyes flit down to his lips before he pulls him closer and kisses him.

Johnny kisses him more firmly than Taeyong. He takes more control and presses in close. His lips are soft and plump and Doyoung can imagine just spending hours abusing them. Johnny deepens the kiss a lot faster than Taeyong had tried to and Doyoung moans at the sensation and clings to him. Johnny pulls away much too soon for Doyoung liking.

Kissing two people, one after the other, feels a little weird to Doyoung but it also feels perfect. His lips feel like they are swollen and he couldn’t be happier about it. Everything feels like it has fallen into place and Doyoung has never been this happy in his life.

The three boys, finally reunited and unwilling to part yet, squeeze together on Doyoung’s too small bed. It’s a tight fit but none of them would change a thing. They spend the next few hours like that, pressed close together, sharing kisses and catching up on missed time.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope this wasn't too cringy and it was at least cute. I've attempeted writing other fics before but this is the first i've completed so i'm proud even if its not great. If you want you can come yell at me about how much it sucks on twitter or tumblr. I only just started using my twitter and i have no followers because im too shy to talk to anyone so don't judge me too much.
> 
>    
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Tonii_tonn)  
> [tumblr](http://www.angelshineee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
